1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a solar-dynamic method for utilizing solar energy to supply power to a space station. More specifically, this invention is directed to a combined integrated solar absorber-thermal storage assembly and a solar energy focusing unit.
2. Background Art
Various solar radiation concentrators or collectors have previously been proposed to meet electrical power or propulsion requirements of spacecraft, satellites and the space station project. One such solar ray collector for use with a spacecraft utilizes posts extending respectively from apexes of a hexagon and collector subassemblies, each having a light receiving surface substantially identical in shape with the hexagon, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,151, to Mori dated May 13, 1986.
A solar rocket absorber for use in outer space that heats a liquid by v solar energy and outputs the heated fluid to a thruster is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,978 to Robinson dated July 16, 1985.
Historically, thermal storage devices have utilized the same fluid for charging the thermal storage media up to a high temperature and for subsequently extracting the heat with the same fluid.
In contrast, the thermal storage assembly of the present invention charges the assembly by direct solar radiation and subsequently extracts the stored heat from the assembly utilizing a separate heat transfer fluid.